FFX: Mountain of Secrets
by Lynx5
Summary: Yuna finds a new love and begins to build a new life with him. But when she and Tidus finally reunite, who will she choose? Please R&R!


FFX: Mountain of Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or any of its characters, for they belong to Squaresoft.  
  
Warning: Spoilers ahead..  
  
Prologue  
  
"I love you," she said. "I love you too," he replied. Tidus embraced Yuna in his arms. And as if the fayth let Tidus on Spira for one more moment, Yuna could feel Tidus' arms around her, love emitting from him. His tears trailed from his deep blue eyes and Yuna could feel them on her shoulders, warm and filled with sorrow. Then, he was gone. Yuna just couldn't feel him anymore. But she could feel his love, the deepest, strongest love one person could ever contain. And he walked through her, wincing after clearing her body, and then, he ran off the airship, through the mellow colored clouds.  
  
"Never forget your losses, hardships," then she paused, "and your dreams." She straightened up, and continued, "Together we will rebuild Spira." A cheer emitted from the masses of people in the Blitzball stadium. She looked back at her guardians, smiling, but inside, sobbing and dying from longing for the dream that stole her heart.  
  
He seemed to be flying like a missile through a kaleidoscope of colors, past bold Sir Auron and Noble Lord Braska and then he came to his feet. In front of him stood Jecht, at one time Sin, but now his humanoid self. As if it were some instant reflex, Jecht threw out his hand and Tidus gave him a low five. He was home.  
  
"Lady Yuna?" Lulu walked into the bedchamber of a broken-down summoner. Lulu was a rather pale woman, and instead of her regular black leather dress with belts strewn across the bottom of her dress, and a grand white fur color around her neck, she wore a blue nightgown with black patterns across it. Lulu's red eyes gleamed even in the darkness of the night, and her long black hair shone from the moonlight's bright rays. Lulu opened up the curtains of the crimson canopy bed and sat on the edge. She switched on the light, and Yuna tried to contain her sobs as her lightly colored face was exposed. Yuna, being part Al Bhed, had one eye with a green spiral, and the other was a deep blue. Her brown hair was spread and spoiled, and Lulu noticed she had not changed into her sleeping attire. "You must sleep, milady," Lulu arose and opened up the gold dresser from across the bed. She unfolded a white nightgown, then sat back down on the bed. "You miss him very much, don't you?" Lulu spoke calmly, which was unusual, for she was normally a very strict and straightforward woman. Yuna did nothing but nod. "I understand," she recalled someone she had once loved, "the day I discovered about Chappu was devastating." Yuna opened her eyes wider in interest. Lulu had never opened up to her about Chappu. She had actually disliked talking about him, but realized that Yuna needed advice. "You have to realize," she hesitated, "he's not coming back." "I know," Yuna's small voice had spoken volumes in the silence and she sat up. "He's," tears rolled down her face "gone."  
  
Although it was an hour past Lulu's advice, Yuna was walking through the sand, and her white nightgown trailed behind her in the soft breeze. With the star's light reflecting from the crashing waves, the sea could not have been more beautiful. Yuna stepped onto the stone pier. Moonlight cast a glow on the stones and on Yuna's gown as she walked closer to the edge. She brought her fingers to her mouth and cast a high-pitched whistle. The scene stayed in its serene state. She whistled more, each one losing its fight. Tears began to grow in Yuna's eyes and she stopped whistling. She took some steps back, and then ran straight into the blue sea. The cold water began to stream past Yuna as she began to swim faster downward into the dark blue void. Suddenly, a face appeared through the darkness. It was he! It was the moment Yuna had awaited for ages. His cheerful face smiled at her as he swam faster and faster towards her, his bright blue eyes shimmering in the ocean like the stars on the Luca sky. His light brown hair was bouncing up and down as he grasped Yuna's hands with his own. They began to spin in the water and suddenly darkness surrounded them both.  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
